Pretty Soldier Sailor Peachy
by Sailor Peachy
Summary: This is the story of Sailor Peachy and his team the Rainbow Scouts and how it all started.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Peachy- The Story Begins! A new Star is Born

_Have you ever had a dream that you wanted to tell people about? Has it been so vivid that it felt tangible? Did it inspire you to do anything? This one did for me. A dream I had many moons ago and it was so great for me that I brought my friends along for the ride. A ride that would become a great epic._

Tim woke up that morning to an evil thing called an alarm clock. Struggling to resist the urge to return to dream land he viciously turned off the alarm and grabbed the glasses that brought the world into focus. And in this particular place Tim could only smile. In one corner lay warriors defending the secrets of the universe from evil forces. In another rebels gathered in a shining castle to strategize. And in most of the room little ponies played and romped through lush fields playing games. Above it all pretty soldiers stood ready to save the world from the forces of evil. These of course were all inanimate but the way Tim had arrange his toys he couldn't help but imagine it all. Beside his bed was another thing that brought him joy- photos of all his friends. All but one could bring a smile to his face. Save one, and that one only brought confusion and despair to Tim. Oh time was slipping by him. He rushed out of bed, grabbed clothes and headed downstairs to the living room where he grabbed his bag and rushed out the door to the bus stop. He didn't want to be late for the first day of his senior year in high school.

Little did he know how the day would change for him. But today was going to do just that. At this time he had no idea he was the reincarnation of someone special. But that he didn't know nor did he concern himself with at least not now. As the bus stopped at the high school he went straight for his locker, _Time to personalize the locker _he thought to himself. He did the combination and opened the door. In a few minutes his bag was on the floor and Tim was taping pictures of friends, cartoon heroes and his favorite celebrities inside the door. "Tim!" a voice called out. Tim looked beside him to see a familiar face. The young almond haired green-eyed girl was none other than his friend Chelsea. "Hey girl how was summer?" he asked. "Not too bad spent it in Spain." She smiled and blushed. "Aaah… someone went and saw their boyfriend Bjorka." Tim said with a mile wide grin. Chelsea only smiled and blushed. "So what's your first class?" she finally asked. "It's choir with Mr. Rose."

"Same here. Oh cool we have a class together." She said. "Hey are you taking chemistry this half?" Tim nodded "Yep during 5th and 6th period."

"Well I guess that's another class we get to have together." Tim was dreading chemistry. He had taken last year as a junior and failed it miserably. "I think we'll be asking Chris for help on that." Chelsea nodded. "Speaking of Chris he wanted me to invite you to join Annie, Alisha and I tonight after school at the mall. Annie, Alisha and I want to look at prom dresses we want to be prepared this year."

"Sure," Tim answered. The bell rang there was five minutes until class started. "Hey you better get to your locker and grab your stuff girl. You're gonna be late." Tim grabbed his binder and began rushing to class. "See ya in class Chelsea. Let's sit together!" Tim waved bye and was gone.

Evil had returned to the planet Earth after years of peace thanks to Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers. But now the evil had chosen a more rural spot. The city that Tim and his friends lived in. These warriors were all that remained of Queen Beryl's dark army. After Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl the remnants of her army tore itself apart until only five survived. Black Lotus was a lovely vain warrior with pale white skin, black hair streaked with pink and the ability to create poisonous petals that could cause sickness and death to anyone who breathes it. Drakor was a warrior scaled like the mythic creature he was named after, he was very proud and a ferocious fighter of hand-to-hand combat. Sirius was a woman with unparalleled intelligence and it showed in her bookworm look her power was the ability to make comets out of her hands strong enough to hurt anyone. Lucife was the dark one, his half human half goat looks made him stand out among them but no one asked him about his power or anything unless they needed to. The leader was the brooding and proud Dark Rainbow. His short hair was streaked in numerous shades of gray and black. Their plan was to restore Chaos in one form or another to Earth and destroy it. "It's time. We attack today." Dark Rainbow said. "Should we not have a little concern about the others?" Drakor asked. "Oh please Drakor they never took the mantle. How could they be of any concern of ours besides what makes you think they were reincarnated in this area? This city is so far from where our great Queen fought Sailor Moon so shouldn't they have been reincarnated in the same locale." Sirius said not looking up from her book on astrophysics.

"She has a point Drakor." Black Lotus said as she played with her hair. "Enough! Since I am the one in charge around here I'll go out first. Sirius what have you learned that can be of any help?" Dark Rainbow asked. Sirius put down her book. "From what I have gathered the best way to do this is to gather energy from humans. Any kind will do and once we have enough we can do anything we want. Including the reincarnation of any evil force we want."

"Understood. Now I'll go out and try it. " He vanished.

Tim waited outside the mall where everyone was supposed to meet. The sun was still warm and fall was beginning to show itself. The leaves were beginning to change color from a vibrant green to a burnt orange or red, looking like a fire would start if the trees were swayed the right way. "TIM!" He heard a voice called out a tan, brown eyed short brown haired girl called out. Her face was vibrant and full of life. It was Annie. Tim got up and hugged her. "Ohmigawd it's been a while!" She said. Behind came Chris who looked almost like a geek. Were it not for his great fashion sense and lack of glasses anyone would have called him a geek. Hard to believe he was one of the smartest students in the senior class. His face was worn older than it should be and his spiky brown hair was almost non-existent and his eyes shone like a green of a peridot. Alisha was beside him, hard to believe not even out of high school and doing modeling. The girl had dark brown hair with streaks of brandished gold. Her big brown eyes were serious but somewhere in there a hint of fun loving could be seen. "Hey guys! Are we ready for some serious shopping? I've been saving my allowance for a while. I should be able to afford something." Tim said.

"Oh no. Not there not yet. You gotta suffer Tim. We're hitting the clothing stores first and foremost. You boys get lucky you gotta get a tux. Us girls we gotta get dresses and make sure no one else in the class gets it first." Alisha said. Chris chuckled. "Well this will be a fun night. Let's get to the food court and start there. We can make a battle plan." Chris said. "Ooh sounds good I'm hitting the ice cream stand!" Tim said. "I'm joining you Tim!" Annie said.

The night started off like it always did. They stopped at the food court, ate and made the arrangements. It started with the girls getting to look at prom dresses and trying some on. It got ugly when Chelsea and Alisha started looking at the same dress. Then the music store proceeded with Chris looking at guitar accessories, Annie and Alisha drooling over the latest Hollywood studs and Tim and Chelsea jamming out to the latest tunes. The bookstore was next. While Annie looked at the fiction, Tim checked out the occult books, Alisha and Chelsea scooped the magazines looking at the latest fashion and Chris got lost in a classic. The last place was the toy store. The only place where Chris, Annie, Alisha and Chelsea had no interest. Tim was the only one who wanted to go there. Little did they know what lay in wait there.

Dark Rainbow had disguised himself as a toy store clerk. He figured the children in here had a lot of energy so start with them. He had chosen a great spot. The energy he had gathered was plentiful and no one had noticed or complained that their kids came out exhausted. So as Tim was busy with the role-play toys he didn't notice that his friends were on the verge of passing out. They were the only ones in the store and Dark Rainbow had no intention of letting them come out alive. However Tim hadn't been affected and this bothered Dark Rainbow. "What is with that kid? How is my energy drain not affecting him? No matter his friends will give up their lives for a greater cause." He said to himself.

Tim walked back to where Chris and the others were supposed to be standing. "Okay guys I'm…done…" he dropped the toy swords he had picked up. "Chris! Annie! Alisha! Chelsea!" he dropped over and looked at them. They were getting paler by the minute. "Hey! Get the meds fast!" Tim said to the disguised Dark Rainbow. "Why should I?" Dark Rainbow waved his hand and a rainbow of black and grays came out of his hand. It closed the store doors. "Their energy is going towards a greater purpose than you will ever use it for and since I can't have you alive knowing what happened… it's time to die." The dark rainbow attacked Tim knocking him into a wall and sending him to the verge of his subconscious.

Tim floated through nothing. A vast sea of air. "What happened?" his voice echoed but there were no walls for the sound to reverberate off of. "Am I dead?" He kept flying or was it floating through the nothing. Finally a light appeared and there stood a figure. Her details were lost because of the light behind her. All that could be seen was the bun of her hair and the strange key shaped staff she held. "Shikarishte Serra Peachy. Aino Yujono… Niji serra fuku bishonen senshi." The woman said. The woman's words became clear in Tim's thoughts. "You were never given your opportunity so long ago. She stopped that and I was forced to sit back and watch. Now take that which is rightfully yours." The woman handed Tim a necklace. The pendant was of a shooting star with a rainbow tail. "Remember For love for friendship you are the soldier in the rainbow sailor suit. Peachy Rainbow Power Wake Up!" The image faded and Tim found himself waking up.

Dark Rainbow snickered as Tim got up. "Ready for more?" he asked Tim. Tim looked in his hand there was the necklace. The dream had happened and something else had occurred. The look of surprise on Tim's face was soon erased by the look of determination. Tim put the necklace on. Dark Rainbow's eyes widened. "Peachy Rainbow Power Wake Up!" A rainbow of bright colors came out of the necklace and circled around him. The colors split off into different directions. The indigo and violet wrapped around his feet becoming sandals. The blue wrapped around his waist becoming shorts, the green became a bow on top of the shorts, and the yellow became bands around a pair of gloves. The orange became a bandana around his neck. The red became a choker and finally a sliver light shone from his head becoming a silver headband. Tim had become Sailor Peachy.

"What? A sailor soldier…there's no way… no matter you'll fail." Dark Rainbow said. "No I won't. For love for friendship I am the solider in the rainbow sailor suit- Sailor Peachy! In the name of the Rainbow of Space I will punish you!" There was quiet, a dead quiet as the two stood off. A mutual start and a mutual meeting place was engulfed in a fury of fists and grunts as the two fought. Neither gave ground nor lost it. Until Sailor Peachy used his foot and placed it into his adversary's waist. Dark Rainbow toppled over.

"Sailor Peachy…" the woman appeared again. This time her looks could be seen. Her skin was dark, her eyes a garnet red like the jewels on her giant key and her black sailor outfit was accented by her flowing dark green hair. "Take this." She handed him a small bag inside were small star shapes in a multitude of colors. "These are your star sprinkles. Scatter them like dust and say Peachy Star Shower. They will do the rest." She began to fade.

"Wait." She paid no attention. Dark Rainbow was up again. "Well," Sailor Peachy grabbed some of the stars "let's try this." He waved his hand in a circle letting the star sprinkles gradually fly out. He did a full circle and let more come out. The stars took on a life of their own encircling Sailor Peachy. "Peachy Star Shower!" the star sprinkles flew out and attacked Dark Rainbow. Tiny lacerations appeared all over him.

Dark Rainbow was badly injured. "I'll be back Sailor Peachy. You have met your worst enemy today." He proclaimed as he vanished. "And you have met yours." He stood there for a moment. "Cool I'm a superhero!" He finally figured out how to change back into street clothes and before anyone could notice he left the mall.

Tim sat in his room holding one of his little ponies and was telling it all that had occurred. "It was amazing Star Dreamer." He smiled and put the toy down. He knew he couldn't tell anyone about this but he had to get it off his chest. He turned off the light and looked at the moon through his window. "I wonder who that woman was."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Secret Revealed The Awakening of a New Sailor Soldier Team: The Rainbow Scouts!**

Tim was dreaming but it was no pleasant walk through the park. It was a nightmare. He was fighting Dark Rainbow and losing. He screamed as he sat up in bed. A week had passed from the incident before and for once in his life Tim dreamed. "Can I do this alone? Am I meant to do it like this? Alone? I don't want to and I can't." The woman from before appeared to him. "Who are you?" Tim asked.

"I am a Sailor Soldier and you and I are closer than you think. But now is not the time for answers to those questions. They will be answered in time. I sense the agony in you and I am here to provide help. Here," she handed him four sticks. One was green with a flower on top, another brown with a lion's head, another stone blue with a rock on top and finally the last one was silver with a winged cross on top. "These are the transformation sticks of Sailor Peaceblossom, Sailor Lionheart, Sailor Meteor Shower and Sailor Gabriel. They are your allies and you become the Rainbow Scout team. When you find them have them lift of the sticks and say their mantle name power wake up." Tim looked confused and thought. "So Sailor Gabriel would say Gabriel Power Wake Up right?" the woman nodded. "You are handling this better than I thought but goodbye for now. Some day soon you will meet the real me." She faded once again.

"Wait! Err… damnit!" he said slamming a fist into his bed. He looked at the transformation sticks one last time before placing them on his nightstand and going back to sleep.

"So you lost? And against one Sailor Soldier?" Drakor asked. Dark Rainbow nodded and Drakor laughed in response.

"It's not funny scale face. This is a dire problem." Sirius said. Black Lotus looked up from her compact. "But he's only one. He can't be that powerful." Black Lotus swished her hair.

"He might be one of them." Lucife said in a rich bass voice.

"But they never took the mantle. How is it possible? Queen Beryl stopped that." Sirius said courtly.

"But that doesn't mean that they were not reincarnated. Queen Serenity sent them all into the future. Which means now they can take the mantle we stopped them from having." Drakor said.

Tim sat in the lunchroom munching on the slice of pizza. He sat alone away from everyone. He wanted to be alone in his thoughts. "I don't want this fate. I want to be the same happy-go-lucky person I have always been not some super hero. Besides I can't fight for shit." He didn't notice the two girls coming his way.

"Tim are you okay?" Alisha asked, as she got closer to the table. "Yeah you've been a little spaced out since last week after the mall trip." Annie added. "I mean we passed out and the security could only think it was a gas leak. You were gone." Alisha said. Tim was silent. But keeping it inside was eating him up. "It wasn't a gas leak. Your energy was drained. And I became a soldier." Annie and Alisha listened as they sat down and ate their lunch. They listened to Tim recall the story of becoming Sailor Peachy and how he fought Dark Rainbow. "It was amazing but I don't want this." He tossed the necklace onto the table. "And now…" he tossed the transformation sticks beside the charm. "I have to ask four people to give up their normal lives to join me in this fight. I can't do that. I can't ask anyone to give up the chance for a peaceful life and I won't."

"Tim if this is your fate you can't outrun it. This is a gift." Alisha said brushing her hair out of her face. "As for the rest of us," Annie began clenching her hand in a fist. "If I'm a Sailor Soldier I will gladly accept it. You're my friend and I don't want you hurt."

"Thanks guys But…" Tim had an image flash in his mind. Three people he knew and cared about. His eyes grew wide as he saw them. He spaced out. "Chelsea…Chris…Rory… three of the four. I know it." Tim said.

"How in the world would you know that?" Annie asked with a puzzled look to her face. "I just do. Call it a hunch. It's a good thing Chelsea and I are getting together tonight. We're going to be studying chemistry together. We're having a test in a few days." Tim said.

"What's a park?" Dark Rainbow asked Black Lotus. "It's a place where all sorts of humans go from the young to the really old. They go to play and relax. There are enough people that go there I can gather a lot of energy. See you later!" Black Lotus said disappearing.

Tim looked at the sheet music. Chemistry had driven them nuts so they decided to work on choir. "Okay that's an E sharp." Tim touched the key on the piano. "Come on Chelsea I know you can hit that.' Tim smiled. "Yeah I know it's just an off day for me." Chelsea commented. "Oh? Problems here at home?" Tim asked. Chelsea sighed. "You could say that." Chelsea said. "Ok well then how about one more go through of the song and then we head over to the park?" Tim suggested. Chelsea nodded and the two sang the song from choir once again. This time it flowed and as the final note was hit they were in awe. "Wow." Tim said.

"Yeah that was awesome." Chelsea said. "We're gonna do it like that at the choir performance right?" Tim asked. Chelsea nodded and after they put away their music they headed for the park.

Tim and Chelsea sat down on a park bench near the edge of the small lake. Children could be heard playing in the background as the mountain reflected on the lake. "So what's going on Tim? I know I always have problems with my family but I know you usually don't let things bother you." Tim sighed, _"Great she noticed too. I gotta become more subtle when it comes to problems I have."_ Tim handed her his necklace "It's lovely." Chelsea said. "No it's not it's a tool of war…"Tim explained everything to her. She was as absorbed in the story as Tim was telling it. He put the necklace back on his neck and hid it under his shirt. "Now I gotta ask four people to help me with this fight and I can't do that." There was a moment of silence. A strange silence. No kids could be heard playing or parents ostracizing their kids. Tim and Chelsea looked around everyone was out cold. "It's like last time." Tim got up and didn't notice the transformation sticks fall out of his pocket. "Peachy Rainbow Power Wake Up!" Tim transformed as Chelsea stood in awe as Tim transformed into Sailor Peachy Sailor Soldier of Friendship. "I guess duty calls." He said.

Sailor Peachy rushed to the area where the kids were playing. He didn't know Black Lotus was hiding in plain sight disguised as a civilian, acting like she was out cold. "All right whoever you are show yourself. I'll beat you like I did last time." Black Lotus laughed getting up from her spot. "You're not fighting Dark Rainbow today Sailor Peachy." She laughed as she removed her disguise revealing her skimpy outfit. "How do you do? I am Black Lotus one of the last five of the Dark Kingdom."

"Dark Kingdom? Why are you doing this?" Sailor Peachy yelled. "Why? Why ask a question I will not give you an answer to?" Sailor Peachy got angry. "I will not forgive you for hurting innocent children! I was one once and I wish I could go back and live my life again to have a happier one! For love and Friendship I am the soldier in the rainbow sailor suit-Sailor Peachy. In the name of the Rainbow of Space I will punish you!"

"Give it a rest space brat!" She began hovering in the air. From out of her hand came a blast of petals. "Here, take a smell of my flowers and rest." Sailor Peachy felt something coming over him. The flowers were covered in a poisonous dust. The poison was staring to spread throughout his body and he collapsed.

Chelsea watched away from the fight. "I've gotta do something. He'll get himself killed." She clenched her fist. "I've got to help him and fight!" A symbol blazed on her forehead-a peace symbol wrapped in flower petals. The green transformation stick glowed and floated to her. She grabbed it. _"This is the stick of Sailor Peaceblossom. How did he say to do it? I remember!_ Peaceblossom Power Wake Up!" The pen shined with a bright light. A force of flowers came out. She circled the pen around her. The petals wrapped around her and changed into a pink and green sailor outfit. Her shoes were simple green slippers and her brooch was a gold peace symbol. A new Sailor Soldier was born- Sailor Peaceblossom Sailor Solider of Compassion. She rushed towards the one sided battle.

Sailor Peachy gasped for air. Black Lotus smiled. " Are you liking my flowers? Gorgeous you think? The gas is a poison but it's also much more after the body rejects the lungs the gas becomes corrosive and eats away at your insides. Oh dear there will be nothing left of you for your funeral. What a shame."

"Stop!!!" Black Lotus stopped and looked at Sailor Peaceblossom. "For love and compassion I am the Sailor Soldier that grows in the flowers-Sailor Peaceblossom. I may be a flower child but I'm one tough chick."

"Dream on flower child. You're no match for me." Black Lotus gracefully returned to the ground and rushed towards Sailor Peaceblossom. Sailor Peaceblossom had to do something but then it came to her. She lifted her hands to the sky a flower that faded from purple to white appeared. She spun around once as the flower grew quickly in size. "Peaceblossom Petal Dance!" The flower exploded sending petals all over the place. As Black Lotus and Sailor Peaceblossom fought, Sailor Peachy could breathe again and the smell of the air was sweeter than the honeysuckle of summer. He noticed Chelsea or rather Sailor Peaceblossom fighting.

The fistfight turned in Sailor Peaceblossom's favor a mighty backhand sent blood from Black Lotus' cheek. She screamed. "That's gonna leave a mark. I'll be back. I'll get you! I'll get you…" her words silenced as Black Lotus vanished.

Sailor Peachy walked over and put his hand on Peaceblossom's shoulder. "Sailor Peaceblossom welcome to the Rainbow Scout Team. You will be a great addition. " Sailor Peachy smiled and Sailor Peaceblossom's smile slowly appeared. "Thanks." She said.

Later that night at Chelsea's house she and Tim were enjoying pizza and soda. "To peace!" Tim said holding up his glass. "To peace." Chelsea said as they clanked their glasses together.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear show its' Face!

An Old Friend Returns

Hi there! My name is Tim. I am senior in high school I am 17 and I like collecting toys and photography. I'm pretty happy-go-lucky and a bit of an airhead but I'm okay. I've got some great friends and most of them know my secret: I am a superhero. With this cool necklace given to me by some mysterious woman I transform. For love and Friendship I am the soldier in the rainbow sailor suit Sailor Peachy! Hey I'm not the only one having to fight. My friend Chelsea a brave and caring girl becomes Sailor Peaceblossom. I hope we'll be okay through this.

Tim sat at home in his room. He had just finished washing his ponies and was busy drying them off and doing their hair. He put one on the shelf and reached into the bin for the next one. He stooped. The little green pony with white hair made him stop. This one was very special to him. "Here Tim this is for you." A voice said in Tim's mind. The person handed it to him. "Thank you." Tim replied in the dream.

Tim sighed and gently put the pony back in the bin with the others. He lay down on his bed. It was only a couple of minutes before the need for sleep took him away.

"Peachy Rainbow Power Wake Up!" Tim transformed as an unknown enemy watched. "You can't win against my claws." The enemy said.

"He can't." a voice said. Sailor Peachy turned to see Brock, an old friend from long ago. His hair was a rich red and his body was toned from working out. "But I can. Lionheart Power Wake Up!" In a flash Brock…the dream ended before Tim could see anymore. Shock had awakened him. The sun had faded away and the sky was rich lavender. "Was that real? Is Brock…Sailor Lionheart?" He had to find out. He grabbed the Lionheart transformation stick and ran out the door.

A half-hour later Tim arrived at Brock's apartment. Brock had graduated a year before so he was now out on his own, going to college and working. _"What in Gaia's name am I doing here? I still don't know what happened a year ago. He just got mad at me and left. Maybe this is my chance to fix things." _He knocked on the door. He heard footsteps. The twist in his stomach wrenched even harder. _"Here goes. Don't panic just go for it."_ The door opened and there was Brock. "Um… Hi Brock what's up?" Tim said with a nervous laugh. "I'm studying. What the hell do you want?" Tim looked around no one. "It's a long story. And it's a little hard to swallow. We need to talk and now." Brock opened his mouth to reply but nothing came. The sheer look of fortitude in Tim's eyes couldn't be shaken and he knew it. "Okay come on in."

Tim sat down at the kitchen table. "You want anything?" Brock asked. "Um a glass of water would be nice. I kinda walked here." Tim said. Brock reached in the fridge and grabbed the pitcher. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and a few seconds later handed Tim the glass. "Thanks." Tim took a sip. Tim looked around the room. It was like he had expected posters of comic heroes and video game characters. " Nice place you got here. It really…"

"All right you didn't come over here to be social." Brock said. Tim hung his head. "You're right. Look at this." Tim pulled out the necklace from under his shirt. "What about it? Brock asked. "It's a tool." Tim told Brock about what happened two weeks past and what happened a week ago at the park. Brock eyes were full of ambiguity. "Are you serious Tim? Are you taking something?" Brock asked. "I'm not lying. I have never lied to you ever. Here this is yours!" Tim tossed the transformation stick to Brock. "That is your transformation stick. If you lift it up and say 'Lionheart Power Wake Up' you will transform just like Chelsea or myself." Brock scoffed. "Find someone else to help you in this."

"I can't! I didn't have a choice and neither did Chelsea. You don't either. If you want to be a coward and run from anything that bothers you go right ahead. You did that a year ago when you said you didn't want to be friends with me anymore with no explanation." Brock sighed in frustration. Tim had him. Brock was a very proud person who wouldn't run from a problem but for the last year he had. And now another problem was facing him. He couldn't run this time. "All right fine. I'll help out when I can. But I am a very busy person you can't expect me everywhere." Brock said. Tim chuckled "I know I can't. I can't expect everyone to drop their lives for this." An awkward silence passed. "So how's college?" Tim asked. "It's a lot of hard work but it's fun. Speaking of which I gotta get back to studying. Damn history teacher wants the entire chapter read and Monday he's gonna give us a quiz over it."

"Well you know history is one of my favorite subjects. If you need help let me know. I'll show myself out. Have fun studying Brock." Tim left the kitchen and then a moment later Brock heard the door open and close. An image came to Brock's mind. He shut it out. " I haven't seen that image since the last time I saw him." He punched the wall. "Damnit. Just leave me alone. I don't know who I am anymore." The image appeared again. He shut it out as a tear streaked his face.

It was Saturday and not a damn thing to do. Chelsea was busy with her family. Chris was playing mad scientist with the physics group. Annie was at a field hockey game and Alisha was off playing 'smile for the camera'. Tim couldn't wait for the auditions for the school play. "Two weeks to go." He said to himself. He looked around his room for something to do. The ponies had been cleaned last night. The action figures were all standing looking for action. The pretty soldiers stood there looking pretty. The rebels sat around the table. "Oh I wish I hadn't spent my allowance. I got no cash for film in my camera." He looked around and saw a notebook. "Maybe I should write something. I know what I'll write." He grabbed the notebook and a nearby pen and wrote a letter. He then delivered it to its location.

Brock had worked first shift that day at the store. He opened the door to his apartment and found a letter. He picked it up and looked it over. The fact that it was from Tim was clearly noticeable by the unicorn sticker he had used to keep it sealed. He opened it up.

_Brock,_

_What happened? We used to have so much fun together. We did the plays. _

_We got in trouble for reading comics during rehearsal. We_

_Played video games at lunch. And I always lost._

_What happened to the Brock I knew?_

_Where is my best friend? Are you he? _

_You can't be. The Brock I know doesn't run from nothing._

_What happened to that night you promised me? You know what I mean._

_The one where we'd get together watch movies and munch on popcorn._

_I don't know what you're running from but I want to help._

_I want to be your best friend again. I want you to be mine. Can_

_We go back to that? Please?_

_Tim_

Brock teared up. "Tim I don't know what I'm running from." The image played again in his mind. This time he didn't shut it out. He watched it and he realized he liked it. Was this what he was running from? This image that brought him a moment of exhilaration? It was but he was not going to run from it anymore. Tim wasn't the cause of it. Brock realized that. And the letter had something Brock needed- Tim's number. He grabbed the phone and called.

"Hello?" Tim's voice said on the other end after the four rings. "Hey bud. What's going on?"

"Aaah Brock! I knew that letter would get you out of your shell! I'm okay I'm bored to tears though. Everyone is out doing something and I'm stuck at home with nothing to do." Tim grumbled. "Well the letter worked. I want my best friend back. And I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I'll be over in a little bit. Grab some movies and be ready for me. We're gonna watch some movies and eat popcorn." Tim smiled on the other end. "Okay I'll expect you in about a half-hour." Tim hung up. "WOO-HOO!!!" Tim said as he jumped out of bed. He grabbed some movies and headed for the door.

Drakor looked around the grocery store. _"So people come here for energy supplement. This is so simple. This won't take long to drain everyone of their energy." _He smiled. _"Piece of cake…"_

Tim rushed to Brock's car and landed in the seat with a thud. "Hey watch it! I can't afford to replace this car." Brock said. "This coming from the speed demon." Tim said. Brock looked at him his eyes said "what you talkin' bout?" Tim smiled. "Well we gotta stop for popcorn. I kinda ate all of it at my place." Brock said. "Fine but we're getting the kind with extra butter." Tim smirked.

The parking lot to the grocery store was full. "Good grief what's the deal here?" Tim asked. Brock looked for a parking spot. "Must be a big sale. I don't know." He replied. "That must be one big sale." Tim commented. "Do you think something's wrong?" Tim asked. "Like what Dark Rain beam or whatever his name is?" Brock responded.

"I think this is Rainbow Scout business." Tim said. Brock found a spot and parked. The two got out. "Do you have it?" Tim asked. "I'll assume you mean this?" Brock retorted pulling out the transformation stick. Tim nodded. He looked around cameras was the last thing he wanted to see right now. None. Who would have thought a grocery store didn't have security cameras in their parking lot? "Hey Brock… I'll show you my transformation sequence if you show me yours." Tim teased. "Please Tim you go first." "OK! Peachy Rainbow Power Wake Up!" The ribbons of color wrapped around him and there was Sailor Peachy.

Brock lifted his transformation stick. "Lionheart Power Wake Up!" The stick literally roared to life. A holographic lion appeared and ran around Brock a few times. It finally stooped in front of Brock and attacked his chest where a lion head with a heart in its mouth appeared. His sailor suit was gold and brown. On his feet were hiking boots. "Cool!"

"Yeah love that getup you look ready for an African safari. Shall we go?" Sailor Lionheart nodded. "OK. Charge!!" Sailor Peachy and Sailor Lionheart rushed through the automatic doors. The sight greeting them was not pretty. Everyone from the cashiers, to the baggers to the little babies in their strollers were out colder than the dark side of the moon. "Their energy's been drained." Peachy said. Lionheart continued looking around "But who did this?" he finally said

"I did." Drakor said turning from behind a corner. His eyes gleamed with anger and pride and his scales glistened like a snakes. "So you are Sailor Peachy. Dark Rainbow has said such nice things about you…" he turned towards Sailor Lionheart "and you are?"

"Uh…I…" Sailor Lionheart stammered. "I am the soldier that runs with the animals. My claws are strong enough to penetrate the darkness. Sailor Lionheart is on stage!"

"Cripes you Rainbow Scouts all have such moving intros." Drakor commented with a sneer. "At least we have a greater purpose in life than causing destruction and chaos." Drakor took a fighting pose. "Let's see which is better." Sailor Lionheart followed suit. Peachy knew to stay out of this one. One thing he knew was that Brock was an experienced fighter. Something happened. Sailor Lionheart covered his head with his hands. "Great Lion…" his body turned feral like a great lion. His body grew and was covered in gold fur his hair became the brown of a coconut. He had become half lion and half man. "Strike!" The two attacked each other. Claws swiped every which way. The sound metal striking metal echoed through the slumbering store. Sailor Peachy couldn't keep up. Who was winning and at what cost? Finally Sailor Peachy saw Lionheart's claws strike Drakor's face.

"Grr… my face!" Drakor held his cheek as blood streaked down his hand. He looked at Lionheart. "I'll be back for you" he vanished. Sailor Lionheart returned to his human self.

"You okay Lionheart?" Peachy asked.

"Yeah. No sweat. Now let's get that popcorn."

"Don't forget extra butter."

Brock and Tim were back at Brock's apartment. The sword-fighting scene was at its climax. The two women struggled to turn it in their favor. Tim slurped on his soda as Brock grabbed another handful of the popcorn. After the credits rolled they began talking. "So did you have fun today?" Tim asked. "Yeah. This superhero thing is different. It seems like a lot of work but it's fun so far." Brock replied as he grabbed another handful of popcorn. "It can be but some days it hurts like hell. My back is still in pain from when Dark Rainbow hurled me into the wall." Tim groaned as he rubbed his back "Here bud let me do something for it."

"Okay should I take my shirt off?" Brock nodded and Tim did so. He then lay down on the couch and Brock gently massaged Tim's back. "Okay that does it. By the power of the Space Rainbow I dub thee Rainbow Scout Team masseuse. If anyone gets a severe pain in their body you are responsible for it." Brock chuckled. He continued and there was no talking. He didn't realize until sometime later that Tim was asleep. Brock grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Tim. He turned off the TV and headed for his bedroom. He looked back at Tim and said something under his breath. He then went to bed.


End file.
